I'll Be There
by ZJohnson
Summary: It has been a good three months since Kairi had last seen Sora. This is the third one in my sokai fanfic. If you haven't read in my heart or My gift to you I'd suggest reading those before reading this. READ AND REVIEW!RAINBOWS!
1. Bedroom

I'll Be There

Chapter 1: Bedroom

Kairi was laying on her bed thinking. It had been a good three months since she had last seen Sora. He had gotten a recording contract with mouse records, due to his singing. She would see him perform on tv, and some songs he'd dedicate to her. He'd call her or text her when he could, but they really knew it wasn't the same. Kairi shifted over and looked at a picture on her drawer. It was her and Sora in front of the waterfall. Sora had brought Kairi closer to his side and they were both laughing and smiling. Kairi picked the picture up and brought it close to her chest. 'I miss you' she thought. Then, her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello," "Hey," A familiar voice said. "Hi Sora," She replied. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Just laying on my bed," She replied. "Oh," Sora stated. "What about you?" Kairi asked. "Just sittin in my dressing room, thinking about you," Sora said as he looked around his room. "That's sweet," Kairi replied. "Hey, I gotta go get ready," Sora said with a sigh. "Okay," Kairi said sadly. Sora heard the sadness in her voice. "You'll watch me tonight though, right?" Sora asked. "I always do," Kairi said. "Alright, I'll talk to you later," Sora said. "Okay bye," Kairi said sadly. She hung up her phone and sat on her bed, thinking.


	2. Famous

Chapter 2: Famous

Sora hung up his phone and stared at himself in the mirror. 'She misses me I can hear it in her voice 'He thought. "Twenty minutes till show," One of his guards said poking his head through the door. Sora nodded and looked in the mirror again. He saw a picture of him and Kairi in front of the waterfall. He brought her close as they were smiling and laughing. Kairi had one just like it. He picked it up and held it close to his heart. 'I miss you' He thought. Sora stood up and went to his door. Before he left, he looked back at the picture of him and Kairi. 'We'll be together again' Sora thought 'I promise' He shut his door and waited backstage. 'Kairi, I hope you're watching' He thought. "Let's give a hand to the teen sensation, SORA!" Sora got his mike from one of his bodyguards and ran onto the stage. "How you guys doing tonight?!" He yelled. The crowd, especially the girls, went wild. "The first song I'm going to sing goes out to a very special girl I miss," He said looking straight into camera, "I miss you Kairi, and we'll be together again, I promise," The crowd awwwd. Sora sang Wanted, one of the songs he sang to Kairi at the Under the Stars show a few months ago. He didn't take his eyes off the cameras. He hoped Kairi was watching. When the song was over, the crowd went crazy. "That was for you Kairi," Sora said a little emotionally. He smiled and winked at the camera. Sora sang three more songs and then the concert was over. He went backstage and headed towards his dressing room. He couldn't wait to call Kairi.

A/N: This chapter goes out to KHLOVER4LIFE and The Master of Chaos! You guys rock! Onward to the next chapter! Read and review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	3. You're So Sweet

Chapter 3: You're So Sweet

Kairi had watched Sora from her tv. She was teary eyed. She went to her bed and sat down. She started thinking 'Sora said we'll be together again' her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered, "Hello," "Hey," Sora said, "Did you like my song?" "Yeah, I'm still a little teary eyed," She replied. "Well, I meant what I sang," He told her. "Do you have anything else to do?" Kairi asked. "No why?" Sora asked. "It's just good to hear your voice sometimes," She said sadly. Sora heard this. "We'll be together again," Sora stated, "Even if I have to sneak out, get my clothes ripped, and knock on your door naked," Kairi laughed, "Please, if you knock on my door, be fully clothed," Sora laughed, "It's good to hear your voice too Kairi," Kairi sniffled. Sora heard this. "I miss you," Kairi said sadly. "I miss you too," Sora replied, "I think about you every day," Kairi looked at her clock. It was 9:30. Sora yawned. "I-I'll let you get your rest," Kairi said softly. "Kairi, I don't care how sleepy or tired I am, I'll always have time for you," Sora stated. Kairi slipped into her pj's. "I understand," She said sadly. "Okay," Sora sighed, "Goodnight Kairi," "Goodnight Sora," Kairi said softly. They both hung up their phones. Sora rode his limo to his hotel, rode the elevator to his room, and slipped on his pj's. Both Kairi and Sora got in their bed, whispered goodnight to each other and fell asleep.

A/N: I admit it. I feel bad for them. Read and Review! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	4. A Regular Day

Chapter 4: A Regular Day

Kairi woke up to the sound of her alarm. 'Seven Thirty' she thought. She slowly moved out of bed and took a nice, long, relaxing, shower. When she got out, she put on her clothes. She went downstairs and saw a hot plate of pancakes and bacon. Her mom left her a note saying 'Just for you'. Her mom always went to work early and came home late. She ate her breakfast slowly and thoughtfully. She then went upstairs and sat on her bed. Her phone started ringing. She picked it up and answered, "Hello," "Good morning Kairi," Sora said. "Good morning Sora," Kairi said back. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked. "I always get up this early," Kairi answered. "Oh," He replied, "Well, what are you doing today?" "Nothing much, may see selphie, sit on the beach, clean a little," Kairi said sighing, "What about you?" "I have autograph signing, a ceremony to attend, then two concerts," Sora groaned. "Oh," Kairi sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go since you have a busy day," "I'll always have time for you Kairi," Sora sighed, "I just…..never mind," "Okay," Kairi said sadly. "Bye Kairi, I'll text or call you later," Sora said giving Kairi hope. "Okay," She replied. Kairi hung up her phone and laid it on the dresser. She figured she'd tidy up her room a little to pass time. She made her bed, vacuumed her floor, dusted her tv and desk, and she cleaned her picture frame. When she was finished, she looked at her clock. '11:30' it said. Kairi collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Kairi yawned as she opened her eyes slowly. It was 3 o'clock. Her phone started to ring. She picked it up and answered, "Hello," "Hey," Sora said on the other line, "What are you doing?" "Well, I just woke up from a nap," Kairi stated. "Man, I'd KILL for a nap," Sora said loudly. Kairi laughed, "How were the autographs and ceremony?" "Long and Boring," Sora stated. "Why is that?" Kairi asked. "You weren't there," Sora sighed. Kairi tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't. She sobbed into the phone. "I miss you Sora," She sobbed. "I-I miss you too," Sora said faltering, "Don't worry, we'll be back together I promise," Sora hated to be away from Kairi like this. He wanted to hold her and comfort her and kiss her. He got an idea. "I'm sorry for crying," Kairi sniffled, "My emotions got to me," "It's alright, Kairi I'd cry too if it wasn't for my manly toughness," Sora said in a buff voice. Kairi laughed. Sora laughed with her. When they calmed down, Sora said with a sigh, "I gotta go, and look in your mailbox!" "Okay?" Kairi questioned as she ended her call. She got out of bed and went outside to her mailbox. When she opened it, there was a red rose and a note attached to it. She went up in her bedroom, sat on her bed, and opened the note. It read: To: Kairi FROM: Sora Kairi I wish, I wish I could tell you this in person, but I want you to know that I love you and I promise we'll be together again, Sora. Kairi felt touched. She put the note in her frame containing her picture of her and Sora. Then, she put the rose in a vacant flower pot. The day soon turned to night as Kairi was lying in her bed. 'Sora must've been busy tonight' Kairi thought drifting to sleep

A/N: Why didn't Sora call her? Hm…..This chapter is dedicated to an awesome dude, Logan fireofall! Thanks for the idea! Read and review! Remember…RAINBOWS!


	5. What!

Chapter 5: What!?

Kairi woke up at the sound of her alarm. "7:30" it read. She slid out of bed and went into the shower to wake herself up. When she got out of the shower, she went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then, her phone started vibrating near her plate. It was a text from Sora, "Open your door," It said. Kairi questioned his text, but she stood from the table and made her way to the door. She turned the knob and opened the door, but she couldn't believe what she saw (or who she saw) "Hi Kairi," Sora said softly. Kairi, appalled, said, "What?!" Her eyes were tearing up as she walked into Sora's embrace. "I never break my promises to you," Sora said faltering. Kairi walked over to the living room and signaled for Sora to sit with her. He sat beside her and embraced her again. This brought more tears to Kairi's eyes. "How are you here?" She whispered. "I came on the gummi ship," Sora answered softly, "It took all night to get here," 'That's why he didn't call' She thought. "I missed you so much," Kairi said. "I-I know you did," Sora said stuttering, "There never was a day when I wouldn't think about you," Kairi buried her head in Sora's chest. Sora kissed her lightly on the cheek, "You're all I ever wanted," Sora sang softly, "All I ever wanted,"

A/N: Finally united! After three whole months! Read and review! Got it memorized? (Love that Axel)


	6. Breakfast Fun

Chapter 6: Breakfast Fun

Kairi walked out of the living room and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sora followed and sat down beside her. "Are you hungry?" Kairi asked. "Actually, I am," He told her. She went to the cabinet and brought out a bowl, pancake mix, a measurer, a pan, and a big wooden spoon. "You gonna make me breakfast?" Sora asked all cute like. "Yes, I am," Kairi answered. "Don't burn them," Sora joked. "I won't," She giggled. THIRTY MINUTES LATER. Sora sat, with Kairi, while he was eating his pancakes. "These aren't bad," Sora commented. "I made them with love," Kairi joked all lovey-dovey. "Ha ha ha very funny," Sora laughed sarcastically. "Eat your pancakes," She commented. "Did you eat anything?" Sora asked. "Just cereal," She sighed. "Then, I'm making you bacon," Sora stated. "Why bacon?" Kairi asked him smiling. "Who doesn't love bacon?!" He exclaimed. Kairi laughed to herself. Sora grabbed a pan from the cabinet and bacon from the refrigerator. "Watch the master at work," Sora said with a smile. "Should I take notes?" Kairi asked giggling. Sora rolled his eyes at her in a jealous way. THREE MINUTES LATER. "I like," Kairi said giving a thumbs up. Sora held his hands up in a football goal position and yelled, "It's good!" Kairi pushed him playfully.

A/N: Who doesn't love bacon? I agree with you, Sora. Read and review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	7. Together

Chapter 7: Together

"Ahhh, feels good to be back," Sora sighed. He and Kairi were sitting together on the beach. Kairi rested her head on Sora's chest. He wrapped his right arm around her. "I haven't done this in a while," Kairi commented. Sora felt bad for her. It had been a solid three months since he had last seen her. All he could do was call and text her. He kissed Kairi on the cheek. Kairi lifted her head from Sora's chest. He stood up and paced to the right of Kairi. She stood up concerned, "Is there something wrong?" He looked at her, then the side, then, he looked down and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry," He felt a jerk in his body. He opened his eyes to see Kairi below him hugging his waist. "This is finally real," She said softly as she hugged him a little tighter. Sora looked at her with concern. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kairi to bring her closer. Sora, then, broke the hug and brought his hand to Kairi's face. He looked down at Kairi. She looked up at Sora. He looked as tears started to fall slowly from her eyes. Sora wiped the tears with his fingers. "You'd know I'd fall apart without you," He sang softly. Kairi rested her head on Sora's chest and cried softly. He embraced her and said, "Don't worry, we're together again,"

A/N: Such a cute moment! I love them so much! I want this chapter to go out to Nox (Logan-fireofall's OC) because he at first jinxed something bad would happen. Luckily, Logan set him straight. Thanks man! Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	8. The Problem

Chapter 8: The Problem

Sora was standing by himself on the docks. Kairi had gone home, to get ready for tonight, since they were going to hang out later on. There was a gentle breeze blowing as he stared off into the autumn colored sky. His phone started ringing. "Hello," He answered. "Hey Sora," His manager answered, "How's your day been?" "Pretty good," He answered, "Is there a problem?" "You have to come back early tomorrow," His manager sighed. "What?!" Sora exclaimed, "I thought I had a week!" "Well, they booked you for extra stuff, I tried to tell them," His manager sighed, "I'm sorry," Sora hung up the phone. 'How am I gonna tell Kairi' He thought 'She'll be heartbroken' He looked up towards the sky, as a gentle breeze flew through his spiky hair. He looked down at his watch, '6:00' Kairi would be here soon.

A/N: Oh man. How is he gonna tell Kairi? Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	9. Nightfall

Chapter 9: Nightfall

Kairi walked to the docks slowly. 'I can't believe he's back' she thought. Sora sat on the docks with a sad look on his face. 'Kairi' He thought 'She's gonna be heartbroken' "Sora," Kairi said softly. Sora turned to see Kairi sitting beside him. She looked at his face. She saw confusion and sadness in his eyes. "Kairi," He said softly, "I have to tell you something," He stood up and turned away from Kairi. He sang her a song from his heart.

**Daylight**

Here I am waiting I'll have to leave soon

Why am I holding on

We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fasr

This is our last night but it's late

And I'm trying not to sleep

Cause I know when I wake

I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Whoa (2x)

Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms so beautiful

The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out

Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard

Cause I know when the sun comes up

I will leave

This is my last glance

That will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Whoa(2x)

And I don't want it to stop

Because I don't wanna start all over

Start all over

I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want

All that I want all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close

Whoa (2x)

"Are you leaving?" She whispered. "Yes," Sora said, his eyes not meeting with hers. "But, you just came back," She said trying to hold back a sob. "I know I was supposed to stay a week, but my manager called," He said with a sigh, "He tried to defend me, but he couldn't," Sora heard Kairi crying silently. He turned around and looked at her. She was still sitting on the docks, but her head was down. He kneeled down beside her. "I'm sorry Kairi," He faltered, "I really am," Kairi turned to look at Sora. She rested her head on his chest and cried some more. Sora thought 'S-She's heartbroken' He wiped a few tears that that were coming down his cheeks. "W-When are you leaving?" Kairi stuttered. "Early in the morning," He said, "You'll be asleep," Sora kissed her on the cheek. He brought out a rose and gave it to Kairi. She looked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," She said softly.

A/N: Poor Kairi. I hope she isn't heartbroken. Read and review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	10. Look At Me Now

Chapter 10: Look at me now

Kairi woke up to the sound of her alarm. Sora had brought her home and tucked her in before he had to leave the next few hours. She saw a note on her bed. It read: Dear Kairi, if you're reading this, then I'm gone. I'm sorry if I broke your heart last night. I didn't want to show up and leave you like that. I hope the time you had is memorable to the time I had. From sitting on the couch to munching on bacon, I-I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I will see you again. I promise, Sora. P.S: Look on your dresser. Kairi looked at her dresser and saw two roses and a box of chocolates. She couldn't help but smile. She walked to the bathroom and took a long shower. Then, she put on her clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she was finished, she went upstairs and sat at her mirror. As she brushed her hair a little, she began to sing.

**LOOK AT ME NOW**

Beauty in the mirror you see what I see

I can see all that you want from me

I hear something strong yeah

It sounds like my name

But if I ain't sad are you talking to me

You say the sun's brighter the moolight's behind ya

The world's a playground

Pick a ride and you'll see

Sometimes you'll go up and

Sometimes you'll go down and

Sometimes you must fly so that you can be free

When you feel you took your last breath

I promise you got more left

There's a chance if you take it

Don't be afraid to just say it

Look look at me now

I'm starting to be stronger there's no time to stop now no

Oh I'm touching the clouds

I'm flying higher and higher

I'm not trying to come down

Can you look at me now (2x)

Nothing's impossible

The spark is in you

Light up the whole world and just

Look look look at me now

Kairi was interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered, "Hello," "Kairi, I'm sorry!" Sora blurted out. "I-It's okay Sora, really," Kairi stuttered. "I feel guilty, showing up and leaving you like that," He sighed, "I didn't want you to be heartbroken," "I'm not," She sighed, "Just a little sad is all," Silence endured their phones. "I'm really sorry Kai," Sora said. "I-It's okay," Kairi stuttered, "It wasn't your fault," "It feels like it," He grumbled, "I have to go," "Okay," She said softly. She laid on her bed thinking about Sora. MEANWHILE…. "AAGGHH," Sora yelled in frustration. He was sitting in his dressing room staring at himself. His eyes had turned red out of anger. He couldn't help to be angry. He felt that he deserted Kairi. 'She sounded heartbroken on the phone' He thought. It was only 10:30. He felt like he wanted to call Kairi and apologize again, but he didn't want to make her cry or something. He stood up from his chair, and looked at his eyes again. They were still red. He walked out of his dressing room, walked backstage, grabbed a like, and went to the stage. "I have a little medley I want to sing,"

**Love killer/Break your heart/This Love**

I'm no good for you (no)

This heart ain't built for two so

Runaway Runaway

Cause I'm no I'm no I'm no good for you

I'm no good for you

Get love and I bet you lose so

Runaway Runaway

Cause I'm no I'm no I'm no good for you

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart(4x)

(After Ludicrous Part)

Eh, and I know Karma's gonna get me back for being so cold

Eh, I'm the big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone

Eh, If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart

Eh, take it from the start

This love has taken its toll on me

She said goodbye too many times before

And her heart is breaking in front of me

And I have no choice

Cause I won't say goodbye anymore

Sora walked off the stage feeling guilty. He hated it when he took his anger out in song or in this case, songs.

A/N: I don't know what to say about this chapter. It's dedicated to KHLOVER4LIFE and Logan-fireofall. Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	11. Discussion

Chapter 11: Discussion

Kairi was appalled by what Sora had sung. Before he left the stage, Kairi looked closer at the screen, and saw that his eyes were red. A while back, Sora had told her that sometimes he would sing songs out of anger and frustration He really didn't like to do that. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered. "Hello," "Kairi about the songs," Sora started, "I'm really sorry," "I understand," Kairi assured him, "Are you mad at me?" "No, never Kairi," He stated, "I'm just mad at myself," "Sora," She started, "I-It wasn't your fault," "Feels like it," He sighed. Sora, then, got an idea. "Hey, I'm not doing anything later on, how about I take you for ice cream, my treat," He said. "Okay," She said. "Alright!" He exclaimed, "I'll be there in an hour," "Don't keep me waiting," She joked. "Ha-ha-ha very funny," Sora laughed sarcastically. Kairi hung up her phone, with a faint smile on her face.

A/N: Can't wait for the date! Ha-ha I rhymed! I do it all the time! Ha I did It again! Read and Review! Remember….RAINBOWS!


	12. The Date

Chapter 12: The Date

Kairi sat on her bed waiting in Sora. She couldn't believe that Sora was taking out his time to take her somewhere. She heard a knock on the door. She walked downstairs and opened her front door. Sora stood outside looking at Kairi as if he'd seen her for the first time. Kairi wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Sora put his arms around her and whispered, "I'm sorry Kairi," A tear slid down Kairi's cheek. He walked her to the Gummi ship and went to Twilight Town. "Brings back memories," Kairi whispered silently as she looked up at the clock tower. She squeezed Sora's hand. 'I can't leave her' He thought 'Not tonight' Sora walked Kairi to the sandlot. "I'll be back okay?" He said with a smile. She smiled and nodded. He ran to station heights and bought two sea salt ice creams, after he signed a few autographs. Then, he ran back to the sandlot to see Kairi. "Here ya go," He said handing her an ice cream. "Thank you," She replied. Kairi and Sora sat in silence as they ate. When they were finished, Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder. He put his arm around her. "Kairi, I'm sorry about this past week," He apologized. He felt Kairi nod as in saying 'It's okay'. His phone started ringing. He looked over at Kairi. She nodded. He walked over and took the call. "I'm kinda in the middle of something," Sora said sternly. "I know, but the guys want you over here to record a song," His manager said. He couldn't leave Kairi "Can't I do it later?" He asked. "I can try to push it," His manager said. "Please try," Sora pleaded. He hung up his phone and went back to Kairi. She studied his face. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. "No," He lied, "Why'd you ask?" "Y-Your eyes are red," She stuttered. "Oh," He said quietly. She placed her soft hand on Sora's. They didn't have the greatest memories when Sora's eyes turned red. Sora kissed Kairi on the cheek. He balled his hands into a fist. Kairi noticed this. "They want you to go do something, don't they?" She questioned. "Yes," Sora grumbled, "But I told them I was doing something," "Which was?" She asked. "Spending time with you," He faced Kairi and placed his hand on her face. Kairi looked into Sora's red eyes. She was trying not to cry for his sake. "Kairi," Sora started, "I'm really sorry," He took his hand off of her hand. "You're all I ever wanted," He sang softly, "All I ever wanted," Kairi looked up at the sky. Its auburn colors were fading to dark purple and black. The stars were slowly appearing. Sora's phone started ringing. He rested his eyes on Kairi. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back and answered his phone. "Good news, I got the recording pushed till Friday, and you got a day off tomorrow!" His manager exclaimed. "Thanks man!" Sora exclaimed, "You're the boss," Sora hung up his phone and faced Kairi. "We're spending the day together tomorrow," He stated. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Really," She whispered. "Yes really!" He exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her around. Kairi smiled and laughed as he spun her around. Sora's eyes turned blue again. On the way to the gummi ship, they were both smiling and laughing like the good old times. They both flew back to destiny islands. They held hands as they made their way to Kairi's house. "Sora I had a great time with you tonight," Kairi said in front of her door. "I did too," He replied. He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Goodnight Kairi," He whispered. "Goodnight Sora," She whispered back. He hugged her gently and kissed her on the cheek. That night, Kairi went to sleep with a smile on her face.

A/N: This was a great chapter, don't you agree? Read and review! Remember…..RAINBOWS!


End file.
